Pekerjaan
by Fuusuke Afura
Summary: Endou Mamoru mengundurkan diri dari pelatih Raimon, apa pekerjaan ia selanjutnya?


Pekerjaan

**Disclaimer**: Inazuma Eleven Go (c) Level-5

**Genre**: General

**Rating**: T

**Chapter(s)**: update

**Warning**: Cerita tidak dimengerti, Typo, aneh

xXXxxXx Pekerjaan xXxxXXx

.

.

.

"Jadi, aku ingin kau menjadi pelatih Raimon. Aku mempercayakan ini padamu, Kidou" ucap Mamoru.

"Endou..."

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan. Aku hanya melihat kelebihan mereka, tanpa melihat kekurangan mereka, dan aku yakin kau pasti bisa membuat Raimon semakin baik" kata Mamoru, ia pun berlalu.

"Tapi, Endou... nanti kau..." kata Kidou pelan.

"Sudahlah..., sampai jumpa, Kidou! Jadilah pelatih yang terbaik untuk Raimon"

Mamoru pun perlahan menghilang dari pandangan Kidou. Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin Kidou katakan pada Mamoru, tapi Mamoru menghiraukanya dan tidak mendengarkan.

"Padahal... padahal aku ingin bilang padamu, Endou, tapi..." kata Kidou, ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya, ia hendak berjalan menuju markas klub Raimon.

Di rumah Endou Mamoru...

"Aku pulang, Natsumi" kata Mamoru, ia berjalan perlahan menuju istrinya.

"Endou-kun, bagaimana latihan hari ini? Apa murid-muridmu baik semua?" tanya Natsumi.

"Natsumi,"

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan, aku" kata Mamoru.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Natsumi.

"Karena aku percaya pada kemampuan Kidou untuk membuat tim Raimon menjadi lebih baik, aku mengundurkan diri sebagai pelatih, ada yang harus aku selidiki. Aku hanya melihat kemampuan tim Raimon selama ini, aku tidak pernah melihat kekurangan mereka" jelas Mamoru.

"Kau mengundurkan diri?" kata Natsumi kaget, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Ya, begitulah. Ini keputusanku yang sudah kuperhitungkan"

"Sudah diperhitungkan?"

"Ya. Kau harus bersyukur karena mempunyai suami yang memperhitungkan sesuatu dengan benar. Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan Raimon" kata Mamoru berbangga diri.

"Buat kebaikan sih buat kebaikan, tapi..."

"Tidak perlu banyak bicara lagi, Natsumi. Aku yakin tim Raimon pasti akan berhasil" kata Mamoru.

"Bukan begitu! Terus sekarang, apa pekerjaanmu?!" kata Natsumi.

"Oh iya!" kata Mamoru, ia baru sadar.

"Katanya sudah diperhitungakan dengan baik! Kalau begini, bagaimana nasib kita Endou-kun! Memangnya apa yang ingin kau selidiki sih?" sewot Natsumi.

"Eng, ano, aku.."

"Apa?! Jawab!"

"Tidak tahu..." kata Mamoru dengan suara pelan. Yah, sekarang ia tinggal pasrah.

"Pokoknya kau harus cari pekerjaan! Bukan untukku, tapi untuk kebaikanmu juga! Seharusnya kamu membicarakanya dulu denganku, aku yakin tadi pasti Kidou juga kurang enak menerima permintaanmu itu. Endou-kun, kau harus cari pekerjaan!" tegas Natsumi.

"Iya!" kata Mamoru.

Beginilah nasib Endou Mamoru sekarang, kasihan. Tanpa pekerjaan. Penangguran. Sekarang ia sedang berusaha mencari pekerjaan, mulai dari koran, televisi, iklan yang tertera ditiang listrik, dan lainya.

PEKERJAAN

Itu yang terbayang-bayang dalam pikiran Mamoru sekarang, ia merasa kecewa dengan keputusnya untuk berhenti menjadi pelatih Raimon. Walaupun memikirkan yang terbaik untuk tim Raimon, tapi ia juga harus peduli pada dirinya sendiri juga Natsumi, kan?

Siang hari yang cerah, Mamoru makan di toko-nya Tobitaka, berhubung teman, Mamoru mengharapkan diskon dari si rambut rusa itu (?)

"Endou!"

"Tobitaka, aku pesan satu seperti biasa" kata Mamoru.

"Oke" kata Tobitaka.

Setelah matang, Tobitaka menyajikan ramen-nya pada Mamoru. Tobitaka merasa aneh, kenapa Mamoru yang ceria berubah menjadi galau tak berkicau seperti ini (?)

"Endou, kau kenapa?" tanya Tobitaka.

"Ah, Tobitaka, aku... begini..."

Mamoru pun menceritakan masalahnya, Tobitaka yang mendengarnya pun mendapat ide, ia hendak membantu temannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja disini?" tawar Tobitaka.

"Tapi, aku kan tidak bisa memasak Ramen"

"Kau bisa cuci piring kan?"

"Um..." Mamoru berpikir sejenak.

_Kalau aku jadi tukang cuci piring, apa kata Natsumi? Apa kata Kidou? Apa kata dunia?! Aduh, bagaimana ya? Kok aku bingung sendiri..._

"Baiklah, Tobitaka, tapi sampai aku dapat pekerjaan baru ya"

"Iya" kata Tobitaka. "Oh, ya, kamu bekerja disini ada peraturanya juga lho"

"Apa?" tanya Mamoru.

"Pertama, cuci piring dengan bersih. Kedua, datang tepat waktu, ketiga disiplin, keempat..."

"Ya, ya... aku setuju. Besok aku akan kembali lagi kesini"

Mamoru pun meninggalkan toko Tobitaka, sambil berjalan pulang, ia bertemu dengan... seorang yang sangat keren dan sukses hingga kini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Kira Hiroto.

"Endou-kun!" sapa Hiroto.

"Hiroto!" kata Mamoru.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Hiroto.

"Tokonya si Tobitaka"

"Oh, habis makan ya?" Hiroto menyakan pertanyaan yang sangat sepele.

"Iyalah"

"Endou-kun kalau tidak salah menjadi pelatih Raimon ya?" tanya Hiroto lagi.

"Ouh, eng, ya... bagaimana ya" Mamoru malu kalau harus berkata 'sekarang aku jadi tukang cuci piring dong, di tokonya si Tobitaka'

"Endou-kun?"

"Eng, aku lagi cuti" Mamoru berbohong.

Tak lama, Kidou pun datang

"Endou!" panggil Kidou.

"Gawat!"

"Kok gawat?" tanya Hiroto heran.

"Aku mau bilang, sekarang pekerjaanmu apa?" tanay Kidou yang habis berlari itu.

"Dia pelatih raimon" jawab Hiroto.

"Aku yang pelatih raimon" kata Kidou. "Hiroto? Hai..." Kidou baru menyadari kalau ada Hiroto.

"Hai! Lalu Endou-kun? Apa pekerjaanmu? Kidou-kun, Endou-kun bilang kalau ia sedang cuti"

"Eng, ano..." Mamoru gelagapan.

"Ceritakan apa yang kau katakan pada Hiroto" kata Kidou.

"Jadi begini aku..."

-To be Continue-

* * *

Ending chapter ini jelek banget, maaf ya! Untuk chapter selanjutnya, Mamoru akan mulai berkerja di toko Tobitaka. Hiroto juga mencarikan bagian yang sedang kosong dikantornya untuk pekerjaan baru Mamoru. Kira-kira bagaimana nasib Endou Mamoru selanjutnya? Next Chapter, akan saya update secepat mungkin. Review?


End file.
